


Truth Serum

by DaisyFairy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Johnlock - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral sex mentioned, anal sex mentioned, more of a plot device really, not graphic at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some embarrassing revelations when John has been given truth serum while being held prisoner.</p><p>Tagged as mature to be safe, probably could be teen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Serum

Sherlock and Greg walk into the clinically white room and instantly see John chained to a chair perfectly centred in the space.

John looks up dopily and his face splits into a wide grin as he shouts "Sherlock!"

Sherlock rushes over and rapidly checks John, putting his hands all over his body to reassure himself that he friend is alive and whole, before realising that this is inappropriate and awkwardly patting him on the shoulder. 

John has been staring at him the whole time until he says "Are you real?"

"Yes, John, I'm real."

"Oh good, they injected me with something and I'm feeling a bit weird."

"Lestrade, try to find out what they injected him with."

Sherlock swiftly sets about picking the locks holding John to the chair, while John stares at him wordlessly, his mouth slack and his eyes wide.

Greg searches around in a cabinet by the side wall, finding some syringes and vials of medicine. "It says Sodium Pentothal, that's truth serum isn't it?"

Sherlock replies "In theory, in practice it just causes the subject to talk with no filter between brain and mouth. They were obviously trying to get information out of him."

John suddenly finds his voice "Are we going home?"

Sherlock confirms "Yes."

"Good. Home, lovely home."

"Yes John, we are going home. Come on we need to get out of here." Having finished with the locks Sherlock pulls John to stand him up and starts walking him towards the door.

"Lovely lovely home, full of lovely lovely Sherlock."

"Ever been called lovely before mate?" Greg laughs.

To Greg Sherlock says "No." Then turning to John says "You don't live with me anymore, you should probably stop talking."

"Lovely, lovely, lovely. Beautiful, that's a better word. I missed all the beautiful things stuck in here. No sunsets, no flowers, no pretty girls."

"Yes, let's get you out to see all the things you have missed." Sherlock says trying to guide his friend down the corridor to escape, John however keeps trying to stop and examine his surroundings curiously.

"Beautiful, pretty, lovely, gorgeous, attractive, arousing, picturesque, photogenic, beau, charming cute, elegant, foxy.."

"Have you turned into a thesaurus?" Sherlock queries.

"..Incredible, amazing, fantastic, Sherlock."

Greg cocks an eyebrow.

"John, you obviously know lots of words. Lets have them in coherent sentences please."

"Funny, you're funny. No one knows, shhh, it's a secret. Only funny for me." His face drops "But I told them the secret. They asked about you and I told them."

"It's ok. It doesn't matter what you told them." Sherlock says vaguely as he tries to manoeuvre them through a small door. Greg having already gone through to check that the coast was clear.

"They asked me what you know, so I told them about your website, and the ash and the violin and the experiments and knowing about different types of wool and speaking all the languages in the world.."

"That is a bit of an exaggeration John."

"and they were angry, they asked what you knew about Moriarty and I told them about Jim from IT and the fairy tales and how you said he was a not a real psychopath and he was gay and he was lonely and sad and that you know how tall he is and his hair colour and his eye colour and his shoe size and they were still angry."

"I doubt that is information they were after." Sherlock says pulling John away from his examination of a light switch.

"Then they left and you came and now I get to go home."

"Yes, home to Mary." Sherlock says.

"That's not home, home to Baker Street with lovely, lovely, lovely Sherlock."

"Ok, let's just get up this ladder." Says Greg, trying not to laugh and helping Sherlock to get John to stand by the ladder that leads to the outside.

"Hi Greg." Says John as if he has only just noticed he is there.

"Hi John, up we go."  
They emerge at the top of the ladder into a damp cave. Sherlock and Greg pull out torches to navigate to the exit.  
"I saw his lovely little penis once." John says calmly, Greg splutters and then stifles a laugh as Sherlock glares at him.

John continues "It was all cute and pretty." and Sherlock grimaces.

"Um, if you say so mate." Greg says, beginning to feel a little embarrassed.

"I just wanted to put it in my mouth until it got all long and hard." John says with a wistful look in his eye.

"That's quite enough John, just stop now." Sherlock says firmly.

"Do you think he'd like blow jobs Greg? I've never done it before, but I'd try my best."

"I think most blokes like a blow job every now and then." Greg says, giving up being embarrassed himself in favour of embarrassing Sherlock as much as possible.

"You are not helping." Sherlock mutters at Greg.

"Sherlock, do you think Sherlock would like blow jobs? Don't tell him I asked though, I think he's shy."

"That makes no sense whatsoever John. Please tell us about heart attacks."

"Distraction." Sherlock mouths to Greg.

John begins to recite as if by rote "Heart attacks are caused by the blood supply to the heart being interrupted. Without this supply, heart muscles may be damaged and begin to die, if this is not treated the damage can be irreversible, then the heart will stop beating." Then more conversationally "Sherlock's heart stopped once," Sherlock groans "the paramedics had to start it again. He was collapsing and I was touching him and I thought I might have to give him mouth to mouth. I'm glad I didn't have to, I want him to be awake when I kiss him."

Sherlock tries to talk over him "Right, here we are, out of the cave, yes, that's right John. Now, just a little walk through the woods to the car."

"And a ten mile drive home." Greg chips in helpfully.

"I want to kiss him and hug him and I want him to put his penis inside me."

Sherlock clenches his fists and screws his eyes up in embarrassment.

"What about Mary?" He asks.

"She doesn't have a lovely penis. She has lady parts. Used to only like lady parts until I met Sherlock. I like it when she touches me, I close my eyes and pretend it's him."

Greg stops dead and takes a deep breath "Um, John, you really need to stop now."

"I think about him inside me a lot."

"Oh good, maybe do a bit of thinking now and less talking." Sherlock says desperate to stop the torrent of embarrassing revelations.

"I touch myself when I do." John says his hand moving towards his groin.

"Ok, no thinking!" Sherlock says pulling John's hands away.

"I was a bit scared it would hurt."John says looking directly at Greg, who replies with a confused expression.

"Anal sex." John says seriously to clarify. "So I bought a big dildo."

"Oh God, please shut up." Sherlock cries.

"I used it once when Mary was out, I shouted his name when I came but she was home early and she heard me." John continues, with no sign of embarrassment.

"I bet that went down well." Says Greg sarcastically.

"I hid it and put my clothes on before she came in. I pretended we had been arguing on the phone. I think she knew though, she didn't want me to touch her lady parts that night, that's ok, I didn't really want to anyway."

"Oh look, the car. You take him home, I'll walk." Sherlock says in relief.

"It's 10 miles, don't be daft." Greg says

"Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherly, Sherly Sherlock." 

Sherlock moans "Umm, I'm getting a headache."

"They asked me if I knew him. I told them he is perfect. I told them he is beautiful and lovely and kind and brave and funny and caring and good and clever and nice and strong."

"And we are back to the human thesaurus."

"Come on, into the car." Says Greg.

Sherlock tries to sit in the front next to Greg, but John starts climbing in the front with him, so he sits in the back by the door. John sits in the middle and leans on his shoulder.

"I'm sleepy."

"Oh good, go to sleep then."

"Hmm, I get to sleep with Sherlock Holmes."

"Yes, I suppose you do. Go to sleep please."

"I'll sleep in his bed and hug him and kiss him and love him and touch him and make him feel so good."

Sherlock closes his eyes and wishes he was somewhere else.

"What will you do then?" Greg says laughing, Sherlock growls at him angrily.

"I'll love him forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever."

"Please stop John."

"I'll tell Mary to go away. She's nice, but not as nice as him. I wish I'd married him instead." John says quietly, drifting into sleep.

Once John is asleep Greg looks round at Sherlock. "So what are you going to do now that he had finally admitted it?"

Sherlock looks down at the man drooling on his shoulder, smiles fondly and replies "I really don't know."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure this is medically accurate, but hey ho, we're not here for that really are we?


End file.
